Whisper
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: She made the trek every year in secret, except this year, she wasn't alone. And she was happy about that. BtVS with SPN; Faith/Sam


**Whisper**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers: **Post "Chosen" and anywhere in "Supernatural"

--

She made the trek every year in secret.

She hid it from all of them because she wanted to do this alone, had to do it alone, not because she didn't like them or anything like that. Course, she wouldn't say she loved them, but they grew on her.

She wasn't the only one who made the trek. They all did, the survivors, anyway. But everyone went at different times. The newly activated survivors went the day the Hellmouth went to Hell.

Huh, that was funnier than she thought it would be.

They chose that day cause they realized while it may have been the final battle with the First for them; it was the beginning of the new lives, their lives as slayers. She understood that. Those that were in Sunnydale for those months had no homes before arriving, the Bringers destroying their families, their lives.

The Scoobies, they were kinda the same as the slayers. They came in May, bringing flowers and stories for the deceased to hear. The only thing, Buffy doesn't come with them. They don't understand why she doesn't, but Faith does. What she doesn't understand is how the others don't understand Buffy's reason. Of course, she doesn't really explain it to them and they don't push because Buffy does make the trek, just at a different time.

The Scoobies come in May because while their lives were ruined by the Hellmouth, they pay their respects. Buffy, she comes in August, when it all started for her. She'd be the first to tell you how messed up her life had become because of the Hellmouth, but what she doesn't say, Faith already knows. She comes in August because that marked her first arrival in Sunnydale, moving into the house with her mom. Her arrival, she celebrates and mourns, and Faith understands. Buffy pays her respects, but she also reflects on her life and knows that if not for her time in Sunnydale, she wouldn't be the person she is today.

Like Buffy, Faith arrives at a different time other than May. She comes in October, which marked her arrival in Sunnydale. She celebrates finding her sister-in-arms, but mourns everything that came after.

What makes Faith trek to the crater different from the others?

Whenever she walks, she feels better.

She doesn't have to be around them to know what whenever they're done paying their respects, or in Buffy's case, remembering another part of herself.

But with Faith, looking in the crater, she sees the part of her that died when she left on that bus. And she doesn't regret it. She started letting go when she turned herself in to the police, but the final piece broke off when she helped save the world.

Whenever she looks, she sees only one grave, and that's herself, her old self.

Had she not given that piece up, she wouldn't have what has right now.

Friends.

Family.

A steady job of leading and slaying.

And a steady relationship.

When the first three happened, she was more surprised that she considered a few people family. Most of them were her slayer sisters, but there were some non-slayer types she would consider family, even though she'd never admit that out loud. But the fourth one, that one surprised her. It snuck up on her after a series of dates that didn't end in sex, which was definitely new for her. When she realized what happened, she panicked and ran, but he followed after her. He wouldn't let go that easily, and she found herself liking that. And when he assured her that he could handle whatever she threw at him, she stayed.

She was surprisingly close with him, able to tell him things freely before Buffy managed to get it out of her. And he shared himself with her, which was new for her.

Another new thing for her was when she realized she loved him, she thought. She actually had to talk to someone else about what love really felt like before she came to that conclusion, but she still hadn't told him.

She'd fix that.

Gazing down at the crater, Faith smirked as another nail was put into coffin that was her old, wild life.

"Sam," she whispered, her new life filling her entire being.

"Yea?" he was at her back in seconds.

Steeling her courage, she, again, whispered, "I love you… I think."

Putting his arms around her, he pulled her into his chest, a smile on his face. "I know, and I love you, too."


End file.
